Lente is Nooit Ver Weg
by PKlovesDW
Summary: Non-Magical AU. Draco is een tandartsassistent en Harry is een patiënt. Door DW. Pre-Slash.


**A/N: **Ja, ik ben nog niet overleden in het Nederlands, of de taal ook maar verleerd! Dit is een heerlijk idee, welke in mijn hoofd bleef zitten nadat ik een bepaald nummer luisterde. De titel geeft je al een mooie hint.

**Samenvatting: **Non-Magical AU. Draco is een tandartsassistent en Harry is een patiënt. Door DW.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, Harry Potter is niet van mij, alleen deze plot.

* * *

Harry liep de wachtkamer binnen en knikte naar de mensen. Hij zocht een stoel op en ging erop zitten, nadat hij een tijdschrift pakte. Dat is wat mensen immers deden in een wachtkamer. Iedereen had wel een bepaalde trek, een bepaalde tic die hij telkens herhaalde. Zo keek de één constant op de klok, op zijn horloge of op de mobiel. De ander zat spelletjes te spelen op de smartphone, of las een boeiend stuk in een tijdschrift. En dan waren er de slachtoffers. De mensen die al onder handen genomen waren en moesten wachten tot ze weer teruggeroepen werden. Vooral mensen die moesten wachten tot hun verdoving ingewerkt was. Dat waren de mensen, vooral jonge mensen en kinderen, die altijd zo zielig keken. Of chagrijnig.

Een oudere man en vrouw waren in het hoekje aan de linkerkant van de ruimte aan het wachten, hand in hand. Er werden geen woorden gewisseld, maar toch leken ze elkaar te begrijpen. Dat soort liefde en wederzijdse respect en begrip kon toch nooit overtroffen worden? Een jongetje van ongeveer zes jaar oud zat tussen zijn moeder en vader in, smekend om een spelletje te mogen spelen. Paps gaf uiteindelijk toe, schoon genoeg hebbend van zijn blonde zoon. De zesjarig grijnsde en greep gretig naar het zwarte ding. Om de rij af te maken, zat er een tiener in de rechterhoek. Ze had een paardenstaart in met kauwgom in haar mond, waar ze driftig op zat te kauwen. Misschien was ze wel gestopt met roken? De rij ging verder, nu alleen tegen de rechtermuur. Een man keek nors voor zich, driftig bezig met de tijd. Hij zat constant op zijn horloge te turen en alsof dat nog niet hielp, controleerde hij zijn mobiel ook nog. Er zat een andere man naast hem, wie jonger was. Hij had zijn mobiel tussen zijn hoofd en schouder geklemd en noteerde wat er gezegd werd. Zo nu en dan sprak hij een woord of twee in de hoorn. Er zat verder niemand naast hem. Wat hem op de andere kant van de kamer bracht. De twee stoelen die daar stonden waren nog leeg, maar de deur rinkelde en een moeder en haar zoon liepen binnen. De bruinharige vrouw ging zitten en zette haar zoon op haar schoot. Hij kon niet ouder dan vier zijn geweest.

Maar Harry… Harry zat aan de tafel en kon alles perfect observeren over de rand van zijn tijdschrift. Het was intrigerend hoe sommige mensen zich gedroegen. De één was geïrriteerd omdat de afspraak uitliep, terwijl de ander allang blij was dat het alleen maar langer duurde voordat hij weer naar school toe kon. Zulke mensen zie je vaak. Hij gaapte en hield de hand voor zijn mond, waardoor de helft van het tijdschrift de tafel schampte. Een aantal mensen keken op, zoals de oudere vrouw, de vader en de tiener. Hij glimlachte naar ze en greep zijn tijdschrift weer beet. Zo voorspelbaar. Harry keek naar zijn klok en zag dat het nog steeds te vroeg was. Het was inmiddels twintig over negen, terwijl zijn afspraak voor half tien stond. Genoeg tijd om te kijken hoe mensen komen en gaan. Het was uiterst fascinerend.

Een gebrilde jongen kwam aanlopen, zijn mond in een vreemde stand. Ah, die had al een verdoving te pakken. Zijn aandacht werd getrokken wanneer het hoofd van de blonde assistent van de tandarts om het hoekje verscheen. "Meneer Brun?" vroeg hij en wanneer de norse man opstond was hij weer om het hoekje verdwenen. Maar Harry zijn blik verliet die plek niet. In plaats daarvan staarde hij nog lang na. Sinds wanneer werkte hij bij deze tandarts? Harry had hem nooit eerder gezien, alhoewel dat ook niet helemaal raar was. Hij kwam immers maar één keer in het half jaar langs. Zelden was er iets mis met zijn gebit, waar hij blij mee was. Hij had niet echt een hekel aan de tandarts, maar hij vermeed het zo veel als hij kon. Wie vind het wel leuk dat er iemand met instrumenten in je mond wriemelde? Precies. Niemand. Alhoewel hij het niet erg zou vinden als de tandartsassistent bij hem in zijn mond zat. Op wat voor manier dan ook.

Hij hield zijn tijdschrift voor zich, zodat hij over de rand kon kijken wanneer nog iemand geroepen werd. En ook om zijn bloos te verbergen. Zijn groene ogen gleden nogmaals over de andere 'patiënten'. De jongen met de smartphone zat met zijn armen strak over elkaar, een pruillip opzettend. Blijkbaar had paps genoeg van hem. Harry glimlachte alleen maar. Misschien dat adopteren nog een keus voor hem was. Tenminste, als zijn partner dat ook wou. Maar hij had nog genoeg tijd, met zijn drieëntwintig jaar. Genoeg tijd om een vaste partner te vinden en nog meer dan genoeg tijd om een kind te nemen. Hij strekte zijn benen en nogmaals verscheen het haast onrealistisch knap gezicht. "Mevrouw McAdams?"

De oudere vrouw stond op met trillende benen en haar man volgde. De tandartsassistent kwam bij de deurpost vandaan en hielp de oude vrouw, door haar arm door de zijne te stoppen. Harry keek gretig toe hoe de man voorbij liep. Slank, haast atletisch was zijn figuur. Blond haar zo licht dat het haast wit was. En heel apart ook, grijze ogen. Wie had nou grijze ogen? In heel zijn leven was hij maar één persoon tegengekomen, en deze had één grijs oog en één groen oog. Nu mocht hij op zich ook niet zo hard schreeuwen wat voor een vreemde oogkleur het was, aangezien hij zelf ook immers vrij fel gekleurde groene ogen had, maar het was wel apart. Maar wat een ogen…

Zijn aandacht werd getrokken door de klok, welke aangaf dat het al half tien was. Harry zijn wenkbrauwen kropen omhoog op zijn gezicht. Een kleine glimlach verscheen op zijn gezicht. Misschien dat de tandartsassistent hem wel zou behandelen? Zijn glimlach vervorm zich in een grijns. _Dat_ zou interessant zijn.

"Meneer Potter?" Klonk de stem van de gevallen engel. Wie anders zou er zo uitzien? Niet iets van deze aarde.

Harry stond op en wanneer hij de kamer inliep glimlachte de assistent. Hij glimlachte terug. Terwijl hij plaatsnam dacht hij aan waar de ogen hem aan deden denken. De stoel zakte naar achteren en de assistent glimlachte. "Mijn collega komt u zo helpen. Dus als u een moment heeft, dan komt hij er zo aan."

Harry knikte en wachtte op de tandarts, zijn buik vol vlinders, zowel van het feit dat hij in de tandartsstoel zat als dat de tandartsassistent voor hem stond . De tandartsassistent bleef in een hoek van de kamer staan om te kijken hoe de tandarts bezig was.

"Ah, meneer Potter. Problemen gehad met uw gebit?" vroeg de tandarts toen hij binnen kwam stappen in de witte ruimte.

"Nee. Helemaal niet."

De tandarts knikte. Hij haalde zijn instrumenten tevoorschijn en Harry opende zijn mond. Het spiegeltje draaide mee met de sikkelsonde en deed zijn werk. De sikkelsonde bleef nergens haken en Harry wist het oordeel al voordat het werd gegeven.

"Het ziet ernaar uit dat u wederom geen gaatjes heeft."

Maar plots wou Harry dat hij er wel één had, zodat hij een reden had om langer te blijven. "Nou, mijn tanden willen nog wel eens pijn doen wanneer ik wat kouds drink. Ik dacht dat het niet echt belangrijk is, maar het begint steeds vervelender te worden."

De tandarts 'hmm-mmde' en keek naar hem. "We kunnen voor de zekerheid een foto maken."

Harry knikte, tevreden. De tandartsassistent stapte naar voren en pakte het röntgenapparaat erbij. Harry deed zijn mond open en deed hem weer dicht. De tandarts en tandartsassistent stapten de ruimte uit en Harry was alleen.

Een minuut later kwamen de beide mannen terug en Harry werd naar de balie geleid voor een volgende afspraak. De assistent nam plaats op de stoel en glimlachte naar hem. "We kunnen de uitslag binnen twee weken binnen krijgen. Komt dit voor uzelf wel uit?"

Harry knikte iets te driftig, maar maskeerde het met een kuchje. "Dat zou ik erg prettig vinden. Hoe laat?"

De tandartsassistent keek naar de computer en neuriede. "Negen uur?"

Harry knikte. De kaart werd uitgeschreven en een minuut later stond hij weer op de straat, een haast verliefde glimlach op zijn gezicht. Wie had ooit geweten dat naar de tandarts gaan zo'n plezierige ervaring was?

* * *

Een dag later had Harry een voornemen. Een heel goed voornemen, al zei hij het zelf. Zijn flosdraad stond zielig op het plankje voor zijn spiegel, welke gezelschap werd gehouden door de tandenstokers en de tandenborstel. Hij gooide een onnatuurlijk aantal suikerklontjes in zijn koffie, alles in de hoop om zo snel mogelijk een gaatje te creëren. Een zak zoete popcorn werd zijn trouwe metgezel en iedereen keek hem raar aan op het werk. Maar wat dat betreft gaf hij ze geen ongelijk. Hij wilde gewoon een reden creëren om langer bij de tandarts te blijven. Een reden om de tandartsassistent nogmaals te zien. De grijze ogen, de kleur van een regenbui op een mooie lentedag. Althans, dat was wat hij erin zag. Lente.

Zo ging het dus, dag in, dag uit. Harry begon steeds zoetere dingen te snoepen en het kon hem geen eens schelen dat zijn gebit nog wel eens geruïneerd kon zijn. Nee, want hij was verliefd, dat wist hij zeker.

Uiteindelijk waren er twee weken voorbij gegaan en voor het eerst pakte Harry zijn tandenborstel weer op. Het zou wel ontzettend vies zijn om met tandenplak en een slechte adem te verschijnen bij de tandarts. En uiteraard zou het ook een rare indruk achterlaten bij de tandartsassistent. En niets kon zo vernederend of degraderend zijn dan dat. Hij hoopte natuurlijk wel dat de tandartsassistent er daadwerkelijk bij was. Na een laatste blik op de klok liep hij de deur uit en greep zijn fiets. Het was een stuk makkelijker en sneller om tussen het verkeer door te manoeuvreren met de een tweewielig voertuig. Binnen tien minuten kon hij afstappen en hij zette de fiets in het fietsenrek, waar al een aantal andere fietsen stonden. Hij stilde een gaap en liep naar binnen, de bel boven zijn hoofd tinkelend. Hij keek op de klok en merkte dat het tien voor negen was.

De man uit zijn dromen en fantasieën botste haast tegen hem aan wanneer hij de wachtkamer uit kwam lopen.

"Pardon. Ik zag u daar niet staan." Een verontschuldigende glimlach trok zijn mondhoeken omhoog.

Harry knipperde met zijn ogen en bleef verbluft staan. Na een moment herstelde hij zich en glimlachte. "Maakt niet uit. Het was immers ook mijn fout. Ik keek niet goed voor me uit." Na een laatste glimlach liep Harry om hem heen en zocht een plekje om te zitten. De plek aan tafel was wederom vrij en hij nam plaats. In de wachtruimte zaten een aantal mensen, hoewel het rustiger was dan de vorige keer.

Een moeder probeerde tevergeefs haar zoontje wakker te houden, welke tegen haar aan lag met zijn ogen gesloten. Twee plekken daarnaast zat een tiener weg te tikken op het glazen schermpje van haar smartphone, haar nagels klakkend wanneer ze de toetsen indrukte. En verder was er een man wier zijn dochtertje op schoot hield, haar teder toesprekend. Het was een alleraardigst aanzicht, welke hartverwarmend was. Een nors uitziende dame zat in een hoekje één of ander blad door te spitten, haar lange gemanicuurde nagels het papier vastgrijpend.

Harry slaakte een zucht en greep zelf naar een blad welke hem toe leek te wenken. En wederom gebruikte hij het als een soort schild wanneer de tandartsassistent binnen kwam en zijn adem wegnam. Zijn blonde haren vielen voor zijn gezicht wanneer hij "Mevrouw Whittle?" opriep. Zelfs zijn stem was perfect. Mannelijk, maar zacht, een stem die zowel scherp als strelend was. Een stem die Harry deed denken aan de lente, net als zijn ogen. Koeltjes wanneer het hem uitkwam, maar warm wanneer hij niet oplette. Oh ja, Harry was een meester geworden in observatie. De ledematen van de man schreeuwden pure gratie en aristocratie. De huidskleur was zo bleek als de laatst gevallen sneeuw van het seizoen, maar leek zo zacht als satijn. Net levend marmer, met geen smet, hoewel er een tatoeage op de linkerarm stond.

Al gauw werd de moeder met haar zoon opgeroepen en de tiener volgde gauw daarna. "Meneer Potter?" Pas nu realiseerde Harry zich dat de blonde man zijn tong sensueel over de r liet rollen, wat hem deed beven. Hij stond op met onvaste benen en glimlachte naar de man. Hij werd de kamer ingeleid en hij nam plaats op de tandartsstoel. De blonde man liet de stoel zakken en glimlachte op hem neer.

"De uitslag van de foto was duidelijk. De tandarts zal u zo wat meer erover vertellen." De man bleef op de stoel achter Harry zitten, totdat de tandarts arriveerde.

"Ah, meneer Potter. De uitslag is binnen." Hij nam de stoel over die de blonde man verlaten had en pakte zijn instrumenten, terwijl hij uitlegde. "Op de foto was een klein beginnend gaatje te zien, wat geen probleem moet zijn wanneer u niet teveel gesnoept hebt," lachte de tandarts, maar fronste toen zijn sikkelsonde toch flink bleek haken. "Het ziet ernaar uit dat u blijkbaar toch niet van het suiker af kon blijven. Deze mag weer mooi gevuld worden."

Wanneer de instrumenten Harry's mond verlaatte, glimlachte hij heimelijk. "Dus ik mag nogmaals voor een afspraak langskomen?"

De tandarts knikte. "Meneer Malfidus zal wel een afspraak maken voor u. Een prettige dag verder, meneer Potter."

Harry knikte beduusd. Malfidus, hè? Hij liep mee naar de balie en glimlachte weer. Nog een afspraak. Precies wat hij had gewild.

"Dezelfde tijd over twee weken?" vroeg de blonde man, Malfidus, hem.

Harry knikte. "Ja, dat is prima." Hij pakte het kaartje aan en glimlachte nogmaals. "Tot over twee weken!" zei hij vrolijk toen hij wegliep.

* * *

En toen zat Harry nogmaals in de wachtkamer. In dezelfde wachtkamer, welke toch constant veranderde. Hij was op dat moment de enige die zat te wachten, hoewel hij voor zijn doen toch wel wat aan de late kant was. Het was vijf voor negen, en hoewel hij een gaatje moest laten vullen, was hij toch vrolijk en opgewekt. Normaal gesproken deed hij nooit aan verdovingen, maar vandaag wel. Alles om zijn afspraak zo lang mogelijk te laten duren. De deur rinkelde en een puberende jongen stapte even later de kamer in, zijn gezicht praktisch in zijn smartphone begraven. Harry schudde met zijn hoofd, maar keek op toen het blonde haar wat hij zo adoreerde de hoek om kwam zetten, met het gezicht waar hij inmiddels zeker van was waar hij verliefd op was.

"Ah, meneer Potter. Zou u mee willen komen?"

Harry wou maar al te graag komen, en bloosde door zijn eigen innuendo. Praktisch struikelend over zijn eigen voeten, volgde hij de tandartsassistent. De tandarts knikte wanneer hij binnenkwam en gebaarde dat hij plaats moest nemen. Harry zag de verdoving al klaarliggen en glimlachte. Hij had al jaren geen verdoving meer gehad.

"Meneer Potter. Had u een verdoving gewild?"

Harry knikte. "Graag."

De tandarts beantwoorde zijn knik en pakte de spuit. Harry deed dienst gebonden zijn mond open en de spuit verdween in zijn tandvlees. Het gevoel van een soort druk bloemde op, voordat de spuit zijn plek verliet en zich weer terugtrok.

"Over tien minuten zullen we u weer roepen."

Harry knikte, wipte van de stoel af en liep naar de wachtkamer, een grijns op zijn gezicht, welke ietwat strak aanvoelde. De anesthesie begon al goed te werken. Een kleine grimas bedekte zijn gezicht. Nu had hij last van de verdoving voor de eerstkomende vier uur. Maar het was het waard, en al gauw kroop het glimlachje weer over zijn gezicht. Het krantje wat hij zag liggen lag er nog steeds en hij pakte het op.

Zo'n tien minuten later zat hij weer op de tandartsstoel, met zijn mond open voor alle instrumenten. De tandartsassistent, Malfidus, gaf ze aan, terwijl de tandarts in zijn mond wroette. Verschillende geluiden echode de witte kamer door, welke in de wachtkamer als een martelkamer zouden klinken. En sommige zouden ook daadwerkelijk niet misplaatst zijn. Harry zijn ogen focusten zich zo vaak mogelijk op het gezicht met het blonde haar, hoewel hij probeerde om zo onopvallend mogelijk te blijven.

Het gaatje was al gauw gevuld en Harry ging rechtop zitten, terwijl teleurstelling door zijn lichaam liep. Dit was het. Hierna zou hij een half jaar lang niet meer naar de tandarts hoeven, tenzij er tussentijds iets mis bleek te zijn. Hij zuchtte, terwijl hij door de deur naar de balie liep om een nieuwe afspraak te maken.

De man glimlachte naar hem en keek naar zijn computer. "Over een half jaartje maar weer een nieuwe afspraak?"

Harry knikte.

"Nog een bepaalde dag of bepaald tijdstip gewild?"

Harry schudde zijn hoofd en keek absent naar de computer. Hoe graag hij wel niet wou dat hij het ding kon manipuleren zodat hij eerder langs kon komen.

"Dan zien we u over een half jaartje weer, meneer Potter."

Harry knikte en liep weg. Een half jaar. Een half jaar lang niet meer het aanzicht van de man waar hij zo gek van was. Niets, nopes, nada. De deur klapte achter zich dicht en hij verzuchtte zich, terwijl hij naar zijn fiets liep. De deur ging achter hem open, maar hij keek niet om, vol ervan overtuigd dat het nog een patiënt was. _Nog een patiënt_, dacht hij bitter. Dat was al wat hij was.

Toen iemand zijn schouder greep schrok hij en had bijna diegene in zijn gezicht geslagen. De man, Malfidus, stond voor hem, haast schitterend in het licht met zijn witte doktersjas en blonde haren. Harry fronste.

De man overhandigde hem glimlachend zijn kaart voor zijn afspraak. Harry zijn frons verdiepte, hoewel hij de kaart aanpakte. Hij was wel eens eerder zijn kaart vergeten, maar toen hadden ze hem gewoon de afspraak gemaild.

"Niemand ziet er zo blij uit wanneer er een gaatje gevuld word. En niemand ziet er zo terneergeslagen uit wanneer ze een half jaar niet meer naar de tandarts hoeven."

Harry verstarde. Had de man hem door? Wist hij welke verlangens hij had, welke gevoelens door zijn lichaam kolkten? Was hij zo duidelijk geweest dat de man waar hij zijn affecties op gefixeerd had het had opgemerkt? Voordat hij zich ook maar kon bewegen draaide de man zich om en liep naar de deur.

"Trouwens, mijn naam is Draco. Geen meneer Malfidus. Misschien moest je even naar de achterkant van je kaartje kijken." Met die laatste cryptische mededeling verdween hij door de deur.

Een halve minuut later kwam Harry bij en had hij de moed bijeen geschraapt om het kaartje in zijn hand om te draaien. Even later verspreidde een glimlach over zijn gezicht. Hij hoopte echter wel dat tegen die tijd zijn verdoving was uitgewerkt…

_14:30 Koffie?_

— _Het Court Road Café_

* * *

**A/N: **Het nummer is trouwens Het Is Altijd Lente (In de Ogen van de Tandartsassistente) van Peter de Koning. Luister ernaar als je tijd hebt!


End file.
